Battle Of The Bands
by Baby Blonde and Star chick
Summary: Hey! This is are first fan fic! ~* Chapter 4 *~ In this chapter you wouldn't expect this to happen, Cere-pura finds out darien doesn't love serena but someone else. Whats the twins Laurania and Kestenia have to do with this story. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Hey Minnas! 

We have a first fic. And wanted to tell you that if we get a few reviews we will put it out. We need to be cougaged on. we dont like to be left in the dust. Well lets introduce are selves. 

"I'm Little Cosmos. I'm fourteen. And I love Dragonball z/ sailor moon. or the fics. I love Serena and Vegeta fics. But I'll read others. so ja ne."

" I'm Starchick! I'm Fifteen. Almost 16! I like Dragonball. but love Sailor moon better. The fics are ok! I only read serena and vegeta fics. They are the best couple. So Ja ne"

There will be a a co-author in the prolegue and she will introduce herself in there. But PLEASE REVIEW. Just to tell us you are ok with ok. ja ne

Litte Cosmos StarChick


	2. ~* Evil Introduction *~

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
3/19/02 6:57:53 PM Central Standard Time

From:
SilverStarChick6

To:
Fligurl33
  
  
  
~*~Evil Introductions~*~  
  
In a dark gloomy castle on a dead planet named Nemesis. Five sisters lounged around a dark dreary throne. The first to plop down on the throne was the oldest. Cere-Pura. Her pink glittering eyes held no mercy. She had on a pink vest tided in the middle, with matching keen high boots, and black leather shorts, shorter then the average girl would wear. Her hair was down which went passed her keens. "Where is my favorite mirror?" Cere-Pura 's voice was full of leadership and sassiness. In a flash of pink stars, a gold mirror with a dark moon symbol appeared in her hand. She admired herself and purred, "Perfect as usual. Of course the lead singer is always perfect."  
  
On top of the evil throne where two twins. On the left was a goddess of fire, Kestenia. With ruby red hair all put up on the left side of her head (AN: Think of Serena's hair do but with one bun and no pigtail). She had on a one-strap leotard that glittered ruby red in the darkness of the room. At the shoulders and hips see-through material covered about 3in. of her shoulders and legs. Around her neck she wore black moon chocker. She also wore an armband, a numerous of bracelets, anklets, and matching slippers.  
  
On the right was a duplicate of Kestenia. Except she was made of pure gold, the goddess of beauty, Laurania. Her hair was blonder then blonde that shined like the sun. "Switch lollys, Laurania?," Kestenia asked sweetly. "Sure sis." Said Laurania. (AN: THEIR SISTER FCOL! (For crying out loud)) They switched lollys impatiently fast. They stuck the pops in their mouths. They gave weird looks at each other for a second and gagged the lollypops out of their mouths. "Ewwwwwww! You gave me watermelon!!," shouted Laurania. "Yeahh! But you gave me banana!!!," screamed Kestenia. They both threw their lollys at each other and missed by an inch. "LOOK OUT BELOW!", they chimed. But before anyone could do anything Kestenia's sucker got stuck in Allenia's hair. (AN: Hehehehehe that is what you get for calling me a roach Allie) Kestenia and Laurania (AN: we are now just going to call ever one by their first name. Exam: Kesten, Lauran, Allie, and Mel don't they sound perfectJJJ) were trying to hold their giggles back but when Allie tried to get the pop out of her hair. Kesten and Lauran were laughing. "Hahaha…we are…Hahaha…so sorry…Hahaha." Kesten said calming down from all the laughter; Lauran has not even tried to. Kesten stuck a sucker in her sis mouth so she would clam down. And she did. The person on the left armchair is the youngest girl of the Hypno Sisters. When she wore her makeup it was all blue. Allie's icy blue hair was up in two big ponytails. She wore a blue tutu that stopped at her upper thighs and tided at her neck. Her ballet shoes came up above her knees. She was playing with her dollies when she was rudely interrupted. "Ewwwww! Gross!" she screamed. The person on the left is Mel (AN: Melenia) the smartest of the group. She had lime green hair that stuck up (AN: Like Misty's ((Pokemon)) on both sides. She wears a bikini type outfit. The straps connect to a green chocker. The bikini has strains of green beadlike emrels hanging from the top and stops at about her stomach. Her legs and arms were all covered in see-through materials. She wears glittering slip-on shoes to match. Mel's face was full of knowledge and wisdom and a bit of curiosity. She also wore green glasses to make her look smarter than the others. Books on every side surrounded her. Before the lollys could hit her head (AN: BIG head inside joke). Mel fazed out and reappeared back in her seat. "Watch what you two are playing at. You insignificant fools….." Mel all of a sudden went into a vision and came out terrified. None of the sisters knew of the rattled sisters because they were to busy fighting with each other. "We are more powerful!" shouted the twins. "Ha! That's a laugh." stated Cere-Pura. Allie got tired of mimicking her sisters with her dolls. So she threw them aside and produce a clear bounce ball the size of a basketball. She started dribbling it slowly and then faster and faster, enjoying the speed of the object. She then threw the ball as hard as she could to see how high the ball could fly. The clear ball soared up into the air and dropped onto a tired and angry Prince Diamond.   
  
********************Cliff-Hanger***********************  
Just kidding read on (Lauran make it look pretty)  
  
  
All noised stopped in the room excepted the bounce ball beating against the dark floor. Then a dark ball of negative energy hit the clear ball and burst into flames. The sisters stared at their flaming Prince. "PRINCE DIAMOND!!!" Cere-Pura squealed. Jumping up from her seat, on the throne. "Uhh, Ohh!" the twins said as they floated down from the top of the chair, lollies in mouths. Mel snapped her fingers, her and her books disappeared. Little green stars started to shine and with a multi green flash Mel appeared with a Geek Mythology book in hand. (SC: Geek Mythology is the best! - LC: Sorry about that interrupting it wont happen again. *cuffs SC to a chair * SC: HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!) "What are you doing here your majesty?" Cere-Pura asked while trying to prey Allie off her leg.   
  
Allie was scared when she saw "So called dead Prince" walk in and was terrified her when HER bounce ball hit he head on and BBQ her favorite ball. Allie ran to her older sister, Cere-Pura. Cere-Pura on the other hand was almost crying with joy. When she heard of her Prince's death, she was heartbroken. She sobbed till no tears could come (AN: hint, hint she has a MAGER crush on the guy ok)  
  
All the girls were bowing on the steps of the throne. Prince Diamond climbed the steps, glaring at the sisters for their disobedience. "It is my Kingdom or have you forgotten that, Cere-Pura?" stated Diamond. "Nnneveeer…. myyy…. Pppprince." Stuttered, still recovering from shock. "Good and hope that will never happen again, Allienia." commanded Diamond giving an evil glare her way. The twins made their way in front of her giving their own dirty looks his way. " My Prince, May I ask, how did you survive? I saw a vision of you death then your body cold and still?" Mel asks. Easing the Princes attention away from the twins and younger sister. "Ahhh, that what brings me to are guest." Diamond raised a hand to introduce the guest at the door. The demon-like monsters nodded and opened the doors. In the doorway was a shadowy figure. "WISEMAN!!" the sisters screamed, glowing their orginale colors. (AN: that is a bad thing that is like powering up ya'no) "Wiseman, it is appleaser to have you here, sorry about the rude welcome." Looking back at the girls. Cere-Pura was angry and confused. 'Wiseman killed Diamond! Why would my Prince treat his killer as the King of the Cosmos?' Cere-Pura's thoughts reeled on of why Prince Diamond would take Wiseman after what happened. "Meet my saver, as you know, Wiseman." Diamond said a wide smirk on his face. "Saver! He is your killer." Kesten shouted, "He betrayed you my Prince. We witnessed it with are own eyes." Lauran said floating near her twin. " I Grow tried of this insolence!" Diamond produced another ball of energy and was about to throw it at the twins when …   
"No My Prince!" It was Wiseman. "My Prince I have a new plan of how to defeat Sailor Moon and her Sailor Brats." The twins huddled in a hug or more of a bear hug. When they noticed no pain; no torment. They looked up from their 'hug' a saw the shocked faces of their sisters, a clam Wiseman, and a smirking Prince." Go on Wiseman. Tell me more." Diamond said producing a glass of brandy. (AN: don't drink and drive I am in SADD it is on the bottom if you don't know what it meansJ) The plan includes these so-called children you call warriors…" hissed Wiseman nodding towards the sisters. Cere-Pura stood tall and proud, the twins gave a low growl, Allie pulled her blanket over her head and shuttered and Mel gave dirty looks at Wiseman behind her book. "….And person who blew up their home planet!" All the girls gasped and were now all eyes and ears. Diamond's laugh was headed echoing down the empty halls.  
  
**************************FOOL-AROUNDS*****************************  
Star*Chick: ((((YAWN)))) I am tired. I will finish later bye   
  
Little Cosmos: Like **** you will. You will finish it now!!!  
  
S*C: Little C I have been chained to this seat for 5 days!  
  
Clow Mistress: Well if you want to get out of this seat you better finish.  
  
Clowy high fives Little C  
  
S*C: But I am SSSSSSOOOOOO tired. I don't think I can…..  
  
· S*C passes out from lack of sleep *  
  
Clow Mistress: I guess we need to finish it for her.  
  
Little Cosmos: I'll finish! We must have 3 to five reviews for us to do the next chapter. But hope Star Chick will wake up and type it. So talk to you later! Ja ne  
  
Clowy: Yea ja ne. Hey cosmos want some ice cream!   
  
Little C: Sure lets leave Star Chick here so she can start on the next chapter! JA NE MINNA!  
  
S*C wakes up when she hears the word ice cream   
  
S*C: Heyy! Don't leave me here when you are getting ice cream. Come back now!!!  
*Door slams and lights turn off *  
  
S*C: Little C, I am afraid of the dark! WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
(SADD means Students Against Drunk Driving)   



	3. ~*Chapter Two*~

Hey Minnas,

We're back! And we have chapter 2 with us. Before we get into the story we would like to thank. Angelkitty, Princess Pepper and Rowan. We're sorry rowan we forgot how to spell your last name.

Thank you Rowan and Pepper for pointing out the bad grammer and spelling. We have a lot of editors now. Hold on let me count. We have five. Little C's Mother. Starchick's mother and Us three. We are truly sorry about Starchick horrible spelling and grammer.

S*C: Hey my handwriting isn't that bad.?

Little C: Yes it is. Now shut up.

Ok back on the topic. We would like to tell Angel kitty that diamond is back and he is going to be bad! AGAIN. If any one is confused about the Hypno sisters. You will understand later.

~* Clow Mistress*~

Disclaimer: Sorry we didn't do the disclaimer in the first chapter. This will go for all our chapters. We do not own Sailor Moon. So dont sew us. All you will get is some peppermints, lint, love letter, { and a paper clip }. So if thats what you want. sue us and if you dont want that. dont sue us. But we do. I repeat we do own The Hypno Sisters. they belong to us.

Enjoy the story.

~* Chapter Two *~

The inner scouts were at the Fall Festival. Serena and Darien were holding hands as they were walking down the street.

" It's so beautiful tonight." said Serena blushing.

" Yeah, yesterday it was pretty bad but I guess it cleared up." Darien said looking at the sky. Serena stopped blushing and frowned. That was not the response she was looking for. She wanted to hear something on the lines of. ' Not as beautiful as you' or ' Nothing can compare to your beauty.' All the girls came up to greet the couple. Serena put on one of her fake smiles and said

" Hey guys! How's your night so far?" she asked

" Excellent! I won a heart locket at the ring toss." { do u know who?} Mina squealed as she twirled around with her necklace around her neck. { who would've guess}.

" Fabulous. I won a rose necklace." Lita chimed

" Alright but I would rather be studding" Ami declared.

" But I did win this beautiful fish necklace." she said.

" Great so far. I won a phonix necklace." Rei said.

" I heard there will be fireworks in a moment." she said

" Really... I can't wait!" Mina yelled. All of a sudden a fiery explosion was seen up ahead.

" What was that?" Serena asked clinching on to Darien.

" I dont know but I'm sensing some evil vibes." Another explosion was shot at a near by booth.

" Well.. well..wel;. girls. Look what I found." said a pink haired girl floating over the torched booths.

" Who are you? What do you want?" Rei shouted.

"The correct question is, who are we?" said a green haired girl floating to the right of the pink girl.

" Yeah! Weeeee," said a little blue haired girl flying around like crazy.

" 1.." a red head said flying to the left of the duet. The blue haired girl stopped flying and looked at the redhead,

" 2..." a blonde said flying to her look alike red head twin. The blue hair girl looked worried and raced to the pink haired girl

" 3!!!" the twins said together and glared at the blue haired girl. Their evil stares focused on the five girl and one guy. Evil smirks spread across their flying faces.

" We are the greatest band/worriers in the universe." The pink haired girl said rising her hand with pride.

" I'm Cere-pura." the pink hair

" I'm Melania" the green haired said crossing her arms.

" I am Allenia." said the blue haired girl doing a little twirl.

" The twins!" the red head and blonde said in union.

" Kestenia" the redhead said turning to her twin.

"Laurania." the blonde said back to back arms crossed.

" You will be toast when I'm through with you." Lita shouted. Cere-pura through her head back and laughed

" You beat us.HAHA. You wont last a minute with me." she said coldly. all of a sudden a flaming pink ball formed in her hand. " VOO-DOO FORCE ELIMINATE." yelled Cere-pura, and threw the ball of pink flames. The ball grew large as it went towards Lita. She waited for the blast hit her when she was pushed. When the smoke cleared, Lita was looking around. There behind her a tree was burnt to a crisp with every leaf dead.

" That was close!" Lita turned her head and came face to face with Serena.

" Lets moon dust'um" Serena got up quickly and glared at the sisters.

" You shall not hurt my friends anymore." she shouted " MOON CRYSTAL POWER." with a flash of pink ribbons and feathers sailor moon appeared. Darien took out his blood red rose and turned into Tuxedo Kamen { mask}{ AN: Boo Boo!} 

  
" Alright scouts we have work to do." yelled Rei.

" Mars Star Power."

" Venus Star Power."

" Jupiter Star Power."

" Mercury Star Power."

" Sailor Planet Power." they all yelled. There was a great flash of red, orange, green, and blue. Then all stopped. There stood the girls................. still in their street clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger

Little C: Since we have a cliffhanger I think I'll let Starchick of early.

* Walks into the room and try's to turn on the light*

LC: Dang it I have to fix it again.

* walks to the computer*

LC: Hmm. she not here. how she get out. but look there's a message on the computer.

* Little C Reads it really slowly*

LC: Its.... Payback.... Time..

* All of a sudden the light turns on and......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another Cliffhanger ^_^


	4. ~* Chapter Three*~

We like to thank PRINCESS PEPPER, USAGI USAKO CHIBA, SAILORFANASTY

On with the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*CHAPTER 2*~

" What's going on? Transform you guys!" Sailor Moon said, standing in a fighting stance.

" We are meatball head! MARS STAR POWER!" Rei shouted fuming with anger and annoyance.

" My computer says we have already transformed." Ami stated typing furiously on her blue mini-computer.

" Girls what are you doing, Transform!" Luna said. She was a big bump on her head and had a little blood on her face.

"Luna......What happen to you?" Sailor moon said running to her feline friend and held her close like a mother would with its child.

" Where's Artemis, Luna?" Mina said a little shaken when she saw the blood on luna's face. "Right here!" Artemis was limping on a bloody foot.

"Artemis!" Mina screamed. She ran to him and hugged him. She than noticed he was in pain. " Are you Ok? What happened to you two?" Ami questioned with worry in her eyes. 

" We were at the fishing pond. Artemis was catching a fish for me." Luna said blushing. " We heard an explosion and ran to see what happened." Artemis said a little pink on the cheeks.

" A piece of rubble was about to crash on me but...." Luna jumped out of sailor moon caring hold and leaped onto Mina's lap. ".....than Artemis saved me." " AHH-it was...." Artemis was cut off by Luna's kiss on the cheek. Another flaming explosion was closed. That interrupted the happy couple.

" I tire of sappy moments" {Lc: BOO WHOO! Sc+Sm: Shut up Little C!! Lc: * pouts*} Cera-pura said with boredom in her voice.

" You will pay for that! I am the Pretty Sailor Solider Sailor Moon! I stand for love and justice. A name of the moon I will punish you." she said doing her little poses. " And I am Tuxedo Mask." running up next to sailor moon.

" Aww! Is that it? No sailor brats to help. What a shame." replied kesten. While Lauren shot a yellow wave of energy over the group.

" Ami. What do u mean we're already transformed?" Lita coughed through the smoke. " Thats what I said." Ami said getting a little irriated. Mel floated over to Ami. " You're the brains of the bunch and you still haven't figured it out.?!" Mel said a little shocked but soon clamed down. 

" But than your just a mere human." Anger boiled in Ami's veins as she yelled. " I am not just a mere human. I am more than that. I am heir and ruler of the star mercury!" Mel floated back up to her sisters. " Ohh even worst!" glancing at her sisters.

Weren't Mercurians know for how slow they were?" giving Ami a sideways glare. " Yes...." said the twins between giggles. Mel snapped her fingers and the lockets around the scouts planetary colors. They unclipped and flew over to Cere-pura. She looked at each locket and one quick hand they disappeared. " What?" they all said with confusion written across their faces.

" We have known about you for quite awhile now." said Lauren arms crossed with an evil smirk on her face. " We know everything about your family, friends, and also your love life!" Kesten said with the same grin tugging at her Serena, Darien, and even Rei. {AN: LC: I wonder why Rei? SC+ CM Shut up little c!! LC: NO! * LC crosses arms and turns her nose up high. SC+CM look at each other CM: Shall we? SC: yes lets! * dumps the whole popcorn bowl on Lc* LC: AHH!!!!......MMMM....Butter lovers! CM+SC looks at each other and sign *we give up!*}were blushing at that comment.

" You were supposed to win those lockets." said allie playing with her tutu and not really caring about the whole thing that was happening right now.

" So they could drain you of your power and leave you powerless 'human' being." hissed Mel. 

" Give us back our powers. you.... CHICKS with bad circus makeup!" { AN: SC: I resent that comment! LC: hehehe} said Mina angrily screamed in front of her. Cere-pura eyes were glowing a dark pink.   
  
" what did you say?!" She said through her gritting teeth.

"You heard me.' chicks with bad circus make up' what? want me to spell it for you, prep!" { no offence to any preps} Mina said still fuming. Cere-pura was glowing a hot pink aura around her body. Mina backed away panicking a bit.

" Dont worry Mina! I got her." Said Rei. "ancient spirits begone." throwing a paper charm at Cere-pura { AN: * on knees* LC: We are so so sorry we haven't seen the show or read the manga in so long} Cere-pura caught the paper charm right in front of her face and started to laugh. 

" you think an origami charm is going to stop me!" she stopped laughing and started to power up.

" chill Cere, remember our mission?" said Lauren floating in front of Cere-pura prey.

" yeah , Get the goods and go." said kesten floating by the scouts in a protective stance.

" Change of plans, sisters!" she said with eyeing a certain someone in the group. " We will have a fight/" said Cere-pura

" Yeah, a hand to hand battle." said allie. " shut up brat." said Mel "yeah" said Lauren. " Not that kind of battle.." said kesten slapping allie up side the head. " SHUT UP!!!!" shouted Cere-pura. Every one was silent. 

" We will have a battle._ Battle Of the Bands"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

` the lights turn on`

`little C turns around to see Starchick about ten feet from her. 

Sc; Its payback time.

`pumps up her watergun and sprays what......chocolate pudding all over her.

Lc; ahhhhhh. [licks it] ohh my favorite chocolate. thanks star wimp.

Sc; what she likes it. i knew i should've got banana.

Clowy; You dont have to worry about that. [sprays Little c with banana pudding on her]

Little c; ewwwwwww....its banana. gross. you guys are so mean. i'll get you next time. payback.

END. PLEASE REVIEW


	5. ~* Chapter 4 *~

An; We are so sorry we haven't updated in so long. We are a little [Starchick is a lot] sad that we dont have as much fans as we can at reading this story. We don't know if you are reading it and liking it. Please review it. We really need the support. We are also sorry for the people who did review that last story, we can't put your name on this chapter. My computer [aol] is shut down so I'm not able to check it. Thank you for reviewing and keep us in touch. REVIEW..

=`= Little Cosmos =`=

=`= Chapter 4 =`=

' The battle of the bands'' the group said in unison. ' Yes, we will play against your band.'' said Cere-pura simply. ' First thing. Cere-pura.'' said Lita. ' We don't have a band and secondly why should we go along with your little ' battle'.'' Cere-pura hated to be questioned. ' Then you better learn. Because if you lose, than your powers will be destroyed, and....'' Cere-pura waved her hand and a black ball of energy was in her open palm. The ball left her hand and created a black barrier around tuxedo mask and he disappeared.

' NO...'' screamed Rei, running to where tuxedo mask was. ' Where is he. what have you done to him.'' she said dropping to her knees. Sailor moon was to shocked to move or speak for that matter. ' If you dont play than, your sweet Tuxie boy will die.'' she said with a giggle. ' Wait that's not fair.'' yelled Mina. ' Nothing fair in life. So get use to it, losers.'' said Mel. ' Well if thats it we have to practice and rehearse. Your playing against the greatest band in the universe.'' said Cere-pura with a smirk. ' Till next time Miss Moon.'' and with that, There was a flash of blue, green, and pink stars. 

When they vanish all there was were Kesten and Lauran. Rei looked up with tears in her eyes and snapped at the twins. ' Why are you still here.'' The girls circled around sailor moon, even without their powers they would still protect their princess. 

' We just saved your lives.'' Lauran snapped back.

' What did you save our lives from.'' Yelled Ami.

' Not a 'what' a 'who'. We saved you from Cere-pura. if you were paying any attention.'' said kesten standing next to her twin, arms crossed ' She takes no crap from nobody.'' kesten continued ' Well maybe one person.'' Lauran interrupted ' YEAH, but that is a different. She is like 'so','' making a dramatic pose. ' in love with him.'' she finished pretending she was about to faint. Lauran giggled.

' OK....'' said Ami. ' You still haven't answered my question.'' yelled Rei ' OK. Jeez, we were just having some fun.'' said Lauran, while kesten was getting up from her little act. ' We....'' said Lauran. ' think Cere-pura was unfair to.'' ' so we thought we would help you.'' said kesten holding out a pale hand towards sailor moon. The jingle of her bracelets echoed in her mind. '_ Darien. I have to get him back. or do i. do I love him. does he love me._' a hundred questions ran through her mind. 

' Don't trust them sailor moon, they will do the same thing that they did to tuxedo mask.'' shouted Mina and Lita. ' Just give us a chance.' said Lauran. sailor moon's hand lingered in the air above kesten's. ' How do I know you will not just take my powers.'' said sailor moon.' OK. Fine. If you dont want our help. we don't mind beating your butts and taking over the world with just one song.'' kesten said pissed off with the them all.

' Deep breath, sis. Calm down and relax.'' said Lauran holding her twins shoulders. ' Ok.'' was all kesten said glaring at sailor moon. She than floated a few feet off the ground and took a red bag and popped some sweets in her mouth.

' Sorry. She is a little hot tempered, I guess.'' Lauran said looking back at her sister. ' We won't take your powers, you will need it when the time comes.'' she said looking back at sailor moon. ' Why would you help us.'' Ami asked. ' We have our reasons.'' Lauran said. ' Well we would like to know some.'' ' We hate Wiseman.'' she said. ' WISEMAN'S ALIVE.'' the scouts yelled. ' Yeah. He's the one to bring diamond back.'' ' Diamonds alive.'' sailor moon asked. ' Yes. he's the one that told us to do this. Since Cere-pura will always listen to him. And we must always listen to Cere-pura. We must obey orders. But sailor moon watch out for diamond.'' Lauran warned.

' So how are you going to help us.'' Lita asked. kesten went back down to her twin. 

' Meet us at tux... [whispered] what his name, Lauran '' ' Tuxie'' Lauran whispered back. ' Meet us at tuxie's apartment. You will have 10 minutes. If your not there, we will assume you can do this yourself.'' kesten said and walked away. 

' Tuxie's apartment might be a little messy. JA NE.'' Lauran disappeared. 

Sailor moon detransformed. All the girls ran to Darien's apartment in top speed. Serena opened Darien's door. They look in and not one thing was out of place. ' I thought they said it would be messy.'' Rei whispered to the other scouts. Serena ran into the kitchen to find all the food in the refrigerator gone.

' AHHH... All the food is gone.'' yelled Serena. Lauran and kesten come in eating a chocolate cake. They took the last piece and ate it. ' Not even frosting left.'' whined Serena.

' Ohh, shut up you big baby.'' said kesten waving her hand and the empty box was filled with a delicious double chocolate cake. ' Here you go you big baby.'' said Lauran handing Serena the box, Serena grabbed the box with delight and pigged out. The twins watched with big eyes and wide mouths. She was done in 5 seconds flat. The scouts had sweatdrops over their heads.

' Ok. The first thing we need to give you are instruments. Go stand by the bed.'' kesten instructed. They did as they were told. Lauran and kesten clapped their hands twice and four instruments appeared. ' But there are five of us.'' Mina said. ' We know'' kesten said. ' OK. look for your planet name and stand by it.'' Lauran said. Lita went to the drums, Mina went to the bass guitar, Rei went to the guitar, Ami went to the keyboard. And Serena stayed where she was, ' Dont I get a instrument.'' Serena whined with frosting around her mouth. ' If you are going to sing, you need to stop....'' Kesten was interrupted by Serena. ' Sing. Ha. What do you think of that, Rei.'' ' You couldn't sing your alphabet, if the world depended on you.'' Rei said with a smirk on her face. Serena began to whin, than thought of a good come back. Before she could speak Lauran shouted. ' SHUT UP.''

Everyone was quite and still. ' As I was saying.'' kesten started. ' Serena if you are going to sing you have to act more.... more... whats the word.'' ' Mature.'' Lauran said. ' Thanks you thats it.'' ' Welcome . And for the rest of you. Do you know how to play these instruments.'' Lauran asked. The scouts look at each other. ' I know how to play a little piano.'' Ami said shly. ' Ok. Play a little for us.'' said kesten taking a seat in the air. ' I am a little rusty....'' ' Just go. we dont have much time.'' said Lauran floating next to her twin. Ami closed her eyes and started playing. ' Mozart. Ok, well at least you know how to play.'' said kesten shrugging her shoulders. ' Any one else.'' Lauran asked. Rei walked up from the group and started playing a little guitar. ' Where did you learn to play so well, Rei.'' asked Lita. ' Oh, just a few lessons from Chad. He said they might come in handy one day.'' Rei finished.

' Good. anyone else.'' Kesten said. They stayed quite. ' Jupiter, Venus, try.'' demanded kesten. The next thing everyone noticed was everyone was holding their ears. kesten was saying 'mercy' while Lauran said ' uncle.' Lita and Mina stopped and blushed. ' Ok. I can help Mina, we can try and help li....'' Lauran got interrupted. ' Laurania, Kestenia. Where are you.'' Yelled Cere-pura in their head. ' Nowhere Cere, we are coming.'' kesten said back. ' Ok. We must go. But have two songs picked out.'' kesten and Lauran disappeared they appeared in front of Cere-pura

= nemesis =

' Where the hell were you two.'' yelled Cere-pura. ' We.... Uhh .... well .... umm.'' stuttered Lauran. They were standing in front of the throne room doors and were awaiting Diamond's prescience. ' Well where were you two.'' Cere-pura said getting really pissed. [ AN; Isn't she already pissed.] Kesten shook her head and sighed. ' We highjacked a candy store on are way back. Right Lauran.'' said kesten. ' What.... we did.'' Lauran said scratching her head. Kesten smacked her twin ' Oh, yeah....we did.... didn't we.'' Lauran said smiling. kesten and Cere-pura shook their heads. ' Both of you know that this mission is important to me. Don't you.'' said Cere-pura seriously. ' Yes.'' they both said. Mel and allie nodded their heads in agreement. ' So why....'' she was interrupted by the opening of the throne room doors. ' Prince Diamond, wish to speak to you and your sisters, Cere-pura.'' Hissed Wiseman. ' Certainly, Anything for my beloved prince.'' said Cere-pura walking ahead. The sisters got into groups of two and gave Wiseman a evil glares. As they walked ahead.

When they got to Diamond they all bowed. Cere-pura spoke for the group. ' You wanted to speak with us, your majesty.'' said Cere-pura rising. ' Yes, I would like to see are guest that you brought., with you.'' said diamond impatiently. ' Well, their was a change of plans, your highness.'' said Cere-pura a little scared. ' What exactly did you change.'' said Prince Diamond frustrated. ' This.'' said Cere-pura waving her hands. a huge black energy field raised from the ground in a flash the energy field disappeared. and revealed unconscious tuxedo mask' WHAT IS HE DOING HERE. I PACIEFECIENTLY TOLD YOU TO BRING SERENTY TO ME AND THE SAILOR SCOUTS POWER.'' roared Diamond. ' But prince.'' interrupted Mel. ' We did complete half of the mission. We have their powers here and you will have serenity soon, my prince.''

' And how are you going to do that.'' said diamond slowly standing up and walking down the steps. Cere-pura spoke up. ' Thats what we changed about the mission. We are going to have a battle. Not a physical battle, a battle of the bands.' said Cere-pura pleased with herself. ' This will be easy. when Cere-pura announced it, they looked so clueless we could of busted out laughing if we wanted to. said allie. Diamond looked over tuxedo mask, and was in deep thought. ' Wiseman.'' ' Yes, your majesty. ' Can your black magic make him loose sailor moon.'' ' Why would I waste magic on him when you can tell that he doesn't love her no more.'' ' How can you tell, Wiseman.'' ' Just look at him.'' there was a pause for a second. 'One of your warriors know how to sense love for another by looking into their heart.'' stated Wiseman. ' Whoever possess this power come forth, now.'' commanded diamond.

The sisters look at each other, than Cere-pura stepped forward and bowed her head. ' Cere-pura, I command you to use your power and see who he loves.'' said diamond. Cere-pura nodded and waved her hands over tuxedo mask. Her eyes close and her hands stopped at his heart. A girl on a tall stair case was looking down. Cherry blossoms below in the wind. Her creamy skin looked soft. Her fractional features were hidden but her eyes shined like stars. Her face came clear and Cere-pura opened her eyes. ' Well, Does he.'' commanded diamond. ' He does not lover her.'' ' Perfect who does he love.'' ' He loves the Princess of....''

=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=


End file.
